Rena Ryuguu
Rena Ryuguu is a girl from Hinamizawa, Japan, who lived in Ibaraki prefecture for a period of time, until she went on the rampage around her school, smashing windows with a baseball bat. Rena's rampage was caused by an illness local to Hinamizawa, the Hinamizawa Syndrome, which manifests itself in violent behavior, delusions, paranoia, and eventually suicidal behavior in severe cases. Higurashi takes place through several story arcs, each with a different retelling of of the plot, some featuring Rena as the murderer and some as the victim. Rena's preferred weapon is a machete-like tool, called a nata. =Battles= vs Fuminori Sakisaka Rena Ryuguu walked into a mysterious house in a neighborhood in Tokyo. The house appeared to be abandoned, the storm shutters were always close, and a faint but foul smell like rotting meat emanated from the place. Rena decided to investigate the house, ringing the doorbell and getting no response, she entered the house. Rena's nose was assaulted by a strong smell like rotting meat and saw that the walls, the floors, the ceiling, even the furniture were all covered in streaks random paint colors, mostly greens and yellows, as though the place had been painted by a madman. Whats more, Rena saw a trail of a thick mucus-like fluid along the floor, as though a giant slug-like creature had been crawling through the building. In the kitchen, Rena thought she could hear sounds like... the sqeulching noises such a creature would make. Rena felt a chill go down her spine as she walked into the kitchen, drawing her nata as she went, clutching the blade with both hands. She walked into the doorway to the kitchen, looking into each of the corners, there was a trail of mucus, but the thing that had been in the room had moved on. In front of the refrigerator were several bones of unknown origin. The refrigerator door was marked with the same mucus as the floor. Rena slowly opened the door... And let out a scream of horror as she saw what was inside. Chopped up pieces of human flesh, a severed hand that was in the center of the lower shelf, surrounded with intestines like some grisly sort of garnish, as well as a partly-consumed head that from what was left of it, look male, and numerous other body parts were inside the refrigerator. "Who ever lived in this house was a cannibal... or wait, what about that mucus... was the thing in this house... not human...", Rena thought. Rena's thoughts were interrupted by the same squelching sound she heard earlier.... was right behind her. Rena turned, nata in hand, to see a terrifying creature, that looked like an amorphous blob of flesh, with numerous tentacles and a mouth lined with razor sharp teeth. Rena raised her nata and struck the creature several times, determined to end its life. The nata sliced deep into its flesh, severing a tentacle, wounding it but not killing the creature. Suddenly, the door to the house opened and Rena heard footsteps behind her, followed by a male voice yelling "What did you do to my Saya!" The wounded creature responded in a high-pitched, scratchy voice that sounded like words, though Rena could not understand them. Rena turned just in time to block a strike from a butchers knife by a man in his early 20s. Fuminori Sakisaka saw a nata-wielding monster standing over the bleeding body of Saya, who looked completely human to him. Saya had lost an arm and had several gashes across her chest and face. "What did you do to my Saya!?", Fuminori yelled. As Saya responded, "Don't worry, I'll regenerate from these wounds within a couple minutes". Fuminori charged with his knife at the amorphous blob of flesh and tentacles that was Rena Ryuguu. The monster used the nata in its hand to block his strike. Fuminori made another thrust, but the creature countered, creating a shallow gash in his side, before making downward strike that Fuminori blocked, but his knife was knocked away. Rena kicked away the knife and charged at the maniac... and his pet... thing had tried to kill her. The man retreated, opening a side door in the hall, which appeared to lead into a garage. The man came out armed with a long-handled axe. Fuminori swung his axe at Rena, but missed, smashing a hole in the wall and break knocking out a metal pipe. The pipe appeared to be old and disconnected as it fell out of the wall without spraying any water. Fuminori made a downward swing at the "monster" armed with the nata, knocking the weapon out of its tentacle. The creature recoiled as Fuminori took a second swing, wounding, but not severing it arm. Rena screamed in pain as the axe struck her upper arm. Thankfully, the blade had only cut through the flesh, but it had broken the bone. As the axe hit, Rena dropped her nata, which Fuminori kicked away. Rena ran back, towards the kitchen, but tripped over the metal pipe. Rena grabbed the pipe with her good hand and blocked an axe strike, before rolling backwards into the kitchen and getting up. The Fuminori rounded on the pipe-wielding "creature", raised his axe. The creature went in, aiming a blow with the pipe at his exposed face, but missed, instead hitting him in the chest, breaking a rib. Fuminori ignored the pain and swung his axe down on the closest thing the "creature" had to a "head". The "monster" that was actually Rena Ryuguu fell to the floor, dead. As Fuminori stepped over to his prey, Saya got up, her wounds healed. "See?", she said smiling, "I'm just fine." Fuminori then retrieved his butcher's knife and began to prepare "dinner". vs Norman Bates Bates Motel, Arizona Rena Ryuguu laid back on a bed in the motel in Arizona she was currently staying at. Rena had been traveling alone, in spite of her young age, her father was staying behind in Hinamizawa, and her mother, who had divorced her father, was now living in America. Rena was supposed to have taken a train to Phoenix, where her mother had been working for an American company, however, the train was delayed, leaving Rena trapped in a small town in Arizona. Rena had been set up in the local motel for the night. The room was not particularly large, but it was a roof to sleep under, and the owner of the place, a man named Norman Bates seemed nice enough. He was initially concerned about Rena, staying alone at her young age. As he spoke with Rena, he became interested in her stories from her home in Japan, particularly the mythology surrounding a the local deity of her hometown, Oyashiro-sama, who Rena maintained actually existed, claiming to have seen him before. Rena walked into the hotel bathroom, about to take a shower, however, something, Rena might have called in the voice of Oyashiro-sama, told her too look behind her. An old woman entered the room, with a kitchen knife in her hand. Rena narrowly dodged a thrust with the knife and grabbed a nata out of one of her bags- she had hidden the weapon in there, as a something, again, perhaps Oyashiro-sama, had told her she would need it on the trip. It was a hassle getting in through airport security, but Rena found a way. Rena grabbed the nata hand led it at the ready. The mysterious old woman charged at Rena, stabbing and slashing wildly with her knife. Rena swung her nata, aiming at her head. The blade cut a gash across "her" forehead, but the gash was only a few centimeters deeps. The blade also, however, knocked off the wig on Rena's attacker's head. "Bates-san!?", Rena said, using the Japanese honorific out of habit, even in this time of shock, as she saw the her attacker was none other than Norman Bates, the motel owner. Bates did not respond, simply slashing at Rena again, only to have his knife knocked out of his hands by Rena's nata. Bates thrust several needles in Rena's side, distracting her long enough to disarm her with his bare fists and kick her into the bathroom mirror, shattering it. Bates rounded on Rena with her own nata raised. Rena had to do something. Rena grabbed a large shard of glass and thrust it into Bates torso and kicked him hard in the groin, knocking him to ground, his glass wound bleeding. Rena exited the room, thinking her opponent was bleeding and grabbed her bag. Then, she saw a container of gasoline and a rag at the side of the motel. Rena got an idea. Rena stuck the rag into the gas container and lit it with a lighter she had in her bag. Rena then threw the gas can through the motel room window. The improvised firebomb landed next to Bates, setting the room ablaze. Rena walked away, along the road, think her enemy was dead. But he was not. A few minutes later, Rena flagged down a car for a ride. However, the car did not stop. Instead, it slammed into Rena, launching her a dozen feet, before running her body over under the tires. Norman Bates then got out and stabbed Rena's body several times for good measure, before driving off the dispose of the body. WINNER: Norman Bates Yandere Deathmatch Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Female Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Higurashi Warriors